The invention relates to a lock for a motor vehicle door and more particularly to a cylinder-type lock with a plug.
A motor vehicle is usually equipped with a cylinder-type lock either on each of the two front doors or on one of the front doors only. In the latter case, depending on whether the vehicle is a right-hand drive vehicle or a left-hand drive vehicle, the door which has to be equipped with the cylinder-type lock is respectively the right-hand door or the left-hand door. In any case, there are therefore two separate references for cylinder-type locks, namely one for the right-hand lock and one for the left-hind lock.
When a vehicle is equipped with a cylinder-type lock on just one door, for example the right-hand door, the other door, in this case the left-hand door, is fitted with a lock which does not have a plug. Now, this lock without a plug cannot be the same as the corresponding cylinder-type lock with a plug, for reasons of safety. This is because the cylinder-type lock with a plug carries a lever intended for it to be controlled by the plug, which lever projects from the lock casing. In the absence of a plug, this lever is no longer connected to the plug and is therefore easily accessible to a hook slipped, for example, into the door via the window seal; this hook would make it possible to actuate the lever and therefore unlock and open from the outside. To avoid this risk, locks without plugs do not have plug levers. These locks, respectively right-hand ones and left-hand ones, correspond to two distinct references.
The upshot of this is that it is necessary, in total, to have four-lock references, namely two references for locks, a right-hand one and a left-hand one respectively, including a plug lever and two references for locks, a right-hand one and a left-hand one respectively which do not have a plug lever.